


The long walk

by Servena



Series: Being Human Apocalypse AU [2]
Category: Becoming Human (Web Series), Being Human (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Gen, Learning how to shoot, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: Her world had been reduced to the simplest of activities. Setting one foot in front of the other, step after step after step.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2016.

Her world had been reduced to the simplest of activities. Setting one foot in front of the other, step after step after step. Sucking air filled with dust into her lungs. Occasionally taking small sips of water from the bottle so it lasted longer. Adjusting Toby so he didn’t slide of her back. (His deep breathing against her neck told her he had finally fallen asleep.) Throwing glances back to make sure her parents were still behind her.

They had stopped insisting that she give Toby to one of them about a few hours ago. Now they were simply following her. When her mother stumbled occasionally, her father steadied her.

Nobody was talking when they didn’t need to. All around her the air was filled with the sounds of people walking, heavy breathing, the occasional sob.

She had begun to feel more like a machine than a living human being. Her legs carried her forward of their own volition, she could barely feel them anymore. Her hair and her shirt were damp with sweat despite the cool weather, her back hurt. But her glances around at the exhausted, suffering faces told her that she was doing better than most.

Sometimes, groups of people or a lonesome person stayed behind.

Never before had she tried to reach the limits of her abilities since it happened. Now she was afraid what might happen if she reached them. She was afraid her parents’ strength would be exhausted long before it happened.

She didn’t think she could carry more than one of them.

As she glanced around again, she caught him looking over to her. She had watched him all afternoon, the way he moved around the group of people like a shepherd dog around his flock, trying to keep them together, sometimes in vain.

She raised her chin and looked straight back at him.

He knew, of course. But he hadn’t said anything yet, and she hoped he would keep it that way.

The rocky ground crunched underneath his boots as he walked over. His dark hair was hanging in damp curls into his face. A distant voice in her brain wondered whether vampires sweated.

Her fingers clenched in anticipation. Maybe he noticed, because he fell into step beside her while keeping a safe distance. “Do you know how to shoot?” he asked. There was a rifle slung over his right shoulder.

She wanted to shrug, but it was kind of difficult with a seven-year-old clinging to your back. When she tried to speak, she had to cough out the dust in her throat first. “What’s there to know? You take aim and pull the trigger.”

There was a wry grin on his face. “It’s a bit more than that. I’ll show you.”

“Sissy?” her brother’s voice asked sleepily from behind. She let him slide down. “Hey, Toby. Here, you can have some water.” She handed him the bottle. “Don’t spill anything.” Then she looked up. “Show me.”

She didn’t ask what he wanted her to shoot or why he had chosen her. She didn’t need to.


End file.
